ANGEL VS EVIL
by KYUON CHAN
Summary: keevilan maknae kyuhyun mulai menjadi jadi..dan angel maknae taemin datang menolong walaupun dia selalu menjadi mangsa sang evil  bagaimanakah sang angel meredakan sang evil   cekidooooottttt!
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON<br>nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje  
>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh<p>

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYU N

Cekidot! ^^

**ANGEL VS EVIL**

CHAPTER 1

Akhir-akhir ini keevilan maknae kyuhyun telah menjadi-jadi. Tapi setelah sang angel dating, keevilannya mulai mereda. Pengen tau gimana cara si angel meredakan keevilan si maknae kyuhyun. Liat ni!

#FLASHBACK#

Keevilan sang maknae dari suju ini mulai menjadi jadi

#alay detected nih author#.

Tak ada seorangpun dapat mencegahnya, sekarang leeteuk hyung yang paling sabar sudah kehabisan bensin kesabarannya

#teuk:jech emank mesin thor thor:dah gag sah komen deh capek tauk nulisnya#.

Siwon hyung yang biasa menceramahi kyuhyun pun telah kehabisan kata kata, udah seAl-Qur'an dia ceramahkan pada kyu tapi tetap tak dapat merubahnya.

Tapi dimana ada kejahatan pasti ada kebaikan. Jeng….jeng… inilah sang angel maknae TAEMIN datang membantu

#tae:aklah taemin hahahahaha thor:udah naNti lalet masuk loh! tae:dah makanan pokok sehari-hari kalau umma key gag masakthor:==key:umma?(laser eye on)taethor:laaaaaaarrrrriiiiii#

#kyuhyun POV#

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaah" q buka mataku dan melihat sekitar q "lo mana ni sungmin….

#thor: NG!kyu jangan lupa HYUNGnya kyu:helech. MAAF SAYA ULANGI LAGI YA!#.

"lo mana ni Sungmin…ehem ehem"

#thor:susah banget sih suruh bilang HYUNG aja kyu:cerewet bnget sih (death glare) author lari kecepirit kecepirit#.

`"lo mana ini sungmin HY….UNG!

#HYUNGx MAKSA BANGET#".

Aku keluar dari kamar tidur dan menuju dapur dimana sungmin biasa nangkring

#thor:emank lu kra burung? kyu:hleh#.

"hai semuanya! Masak apa ini?, baunya hemm sedap, gag kyak kura kuranya yesung, tinggalnya emank diaer, mandi tros tiap hari, tapi tetep aja baunya kayak kaos kaki yang punya!" Ejek ku sambil melirik kearah orang disebelahku. Yang dilirik coba bersabar

#thor:sabar oppa yes:inilah cobaan bagi orang gantengkyu:hleh orang ganteng?. Aneh, iya! yes:sabar orang gnteng sabar#.

"sudah mandi sana baumu sudah persis seperti dangko dan kaos kaki yesung" eh malah ryewook ikutan ak ngolok yesung dan dangkox hahahahaha….

Akpun segera lenyap

#kyu:lenyap? Kubunuh kau author, ak masih blom nylesein game q yg SALLY'S SALON tau! thor:sabar kita bisa urus ini nanti#

dari pandangan mereka dan pergi kekamar mandi.

Tapi ak melihat benda yang aneh berwarna merah, lalu ak baca lirih "bedak gatal, waw" ^O^

lalu ak melihat ada handuk yang bergelantung ria bagi Monyet, berwarna merah dan bertuliskan wook….woookie. q lanjutkan membaca "hanya dapat hilang setelah 5 jam" hihiiiiihihihihihhiiihihi laugh evil come

#thor:kabur ah…#.

Akpun mulai melirik atas bawah kanan kiri okelah pokoknya dan inilah waktunya untuk bersenang senang. Tapi pada saat ak sedang asik bertabur ria itu bedak, ak merasakan ada hawa dingin sejuk bagai surga dan ada bayangan orang dengan rambut Jamur…

.#thor:jamur kadas, kurap, kutu air tae: bnuh dia! key:abaikan on:lbih baek nlongin ayam tmbang elu min:IDL jjong:anak kcilllll! tae:hyung jhaaaatt#

"aishhh taemin kau mengagetkan q saja, kenapa kau ada disini?".

"oh kan hari ini SHINee akan 1 bus dengan suju jadi ak kesini "

#thor:maaf para suju lov, SHINee disini saya besarkan tulisannya tapi buat suju saya kecilkan jadi maaf#diabaikan shawoll, dibunuh ELF#

"hyung apa yang kau taburkan itu?"katanya dengan tampang polos cute banget =3

#tae:hyunng ak dipanggil cute lagi, akkan manly hyung. thor:cup….cup…adikku tae: (death glare), author mengkeret#.

"ohhhh, ini…."belum selesai ak bicara ku mendengar, mencium, dan melihat sosok yag ak knal mnju kamar mandi, _walahh ryeowook hyung_

#thor:akhirnya bisa lancr jga manggil hyungx kyu:tnang takkan brlgsung lma bntar lagi jga bkal lpa ma kata kta itu THOR:HEDEH#.

Ak mengeluarkan hawa dan laugh evil q, ak mlirik kearah anak innocent yang sedang bertengger di balik pintu kamar mandi

#tae:bertengger?thor:dah yang lola diem#.

Hihihihihihhi yahaaaaa…..(hiruma mode on).

"taeminnie, ini tolong ak mnaburkan bdak wangi ke handuk ini , bdakx jangan dipegang tuangkan saja kehanduk itu, semuannya ya!, ak prgi dulu"langsung saja ak lari dengan kecepatan cahaya 4,2 s

#thor:bntar lgi ni ff ni yg mranin bkn suju ma shine, hbs ni dgnti eyeshield21 s2:q mhon jangan,,, kami btuh uang…on:buat bli ayam tae:buat banana milk sungkey:buat bli topi pink di moll kyu:buat bli jpitan jemuran, buat njepit mlut ni mereka semua THOR:oke ok…. so man:hentikan abaikan saja ya para reader…..#

#end POV#

#taemin POV#

"hyuung?, ah ya sudahlah lakukan saja"

#thor:pasrah bgt sih#.

Tiba-tiba ak mndengar seseorang dtang dan memukul pndak q"taemin apa yg kau lakukan dengan handukku." Teriak ryewook hyung denagan penuh death glare.

"ah.. ak hanya memberikan bedak wangi ini ke handuk hyung agar lebih wangi"

"oh…terimakasih dongsaeng q, kau memang angel."jawab hyung sambil masuk ke kamar mandi dengan handuknya.

Ak pun berjalan mnuju dimana pra member SHINee duduk menunggu semua sunbae yg luammaaaaaaaaa bget dandan, terutama heechul hyung

#chull:gag usah komen deh taem, gua bnuh lu!tae:mian hyung ak msh kcil jgn bnuh ak, lgi pla ak disuruh ma ni authorthor:chull da hanGkyung tu chull:mna?#author lari#

Tak lma kmudian terdgr teriakan yg kenceng bgt kira 8 oktaflah, ini suara yg biasa akkluarkan untuk mmbgnkan minho hyung sikebo ganteng dari incheon, hobinya buat danau. Tpi ak pkek bntuan Toa'.

#min:maknae krang :sekali ini saja#buuuuugh, plak, bruak#taemin dianiaya oleh minho#

"!"

Semuanya brlari mnuju sumber suara, trnyta itu ryewook hyung. Bdnx mrah bntol bntol kyak bakso

#thor:love it#plak#.

"aish, weookie ada apa sih?"tnx yesung hyung smbil mmbwa baskom yg berisi Dangko C.S.

"liat hyung bdn q merah semua, gatel lgi.."jwb ryewook dgn pnuh esmosi

"kok bisa sih?"tnx yesung blik

"ni psti gra gra badak yg dikasih ma taemin tadi?"tuduh hyung kepadaku yg hnx melolong eh melongo ngliat pristiwa ini. #(o_O)

"bdak warna merah ini ya?"tunjuk leeteuk hyung

"waaahhhhhh taemin udah brani ngrjain hyungx dgn bdak ini ya, hrus dksh plajaran kmu taemin"ceriwis heechul hyung

#tae:C.E ce R.I ri W.I wi wis thor:oh mau syuting ceriwis to tae:he'emb ak pgn bgt kpan ya….thor:mgkin stelah kau dipcat dri SM krn dkt ama sulli

#author dbnuh taeminst krn tae:eng….enggag jdi ah….. soman ahjusshi brita tu tdak bnar kok sooman:iy iy ak prcya#

"heh taemin wjah u itu hnx topeng ternyata…"tmbah sungmin hyung. Aku kan tdak tau apa apa

"a…aku tadi dika…."

"apa gag usah cri alasan deh"ptong donghae hyung

"hyungg….."lirikku pda semua member SHINee, tpi mereka ttp msang wjah death glare _mati kw taem_

#thor:sbar taem…tae:gag gag gag kuat gag gag gag kuat…#smbil nari ala 7icon#

"sekarang cpat prgi dan crikan ak obat, stelah itu taburi semua bdak itu ke tubuh u" ujar ryeowook hyung.

#wook:ak kok jht bgt sih, akkan termasuk member yg sbar plus aegyo psti baikthor: PD BEUDT CI! udah deh diem aje wjah u itu gag msuk nominasi wjah baek baek. diem donk#dicburin kejurang ma fansx#

#taemin POV end#

Sekarang tubuh ryewook tlah kmbali sperti semula tapi taemin tubuhnya bntol bntol lebih bsar dari bakso skg dah kyak bola basket lah

#tae:walah thor, mau gua bnuh hah(death glare)thor:ueee, angel skg dah bsa jdi evil nih..#

#end POV#

Sementara kyuhyun sang evil maknae tertawa lirih melihat taemin yg cemberut sambil mkul mkul kursi

"ih ih ih dasar kyu hyung. Ahhh. Sabar taemin sabar lee taemin ingt kata hyung dirmh harus sbar ngadpin cobaan"

"heh taemin diem dong"teriak jonghyun sambil mnjitak kpala Taemin

"udah bkin ricuh ma suju, skg mw bkin ricuh sma dongsaengx sndiri"tmbah key dg ketus

"kna kau taemin" (evil laugh)

Tbc…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje<br>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYUN punyaku #plak

Cekidot!^^ 

#author POV#

Kruyuuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkk…..#eh bknnya ayam berkokok kok suara perut laper gitu,,,,,mian reader authornya blom makan mian mian (_ _)ok ralat

Kukuruyuuuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkk…ayam jantan enak dan lezat telah berkokok pagi ini seperti biasa kyuhyun selalu bangun telat # = ='' abaikan

#kyuhyun POV#

"hhhhuaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh" wah hari ini telat bangun lagi enaknya

"sungmin hyu…hyu..hyung mana ya?" #maksa abis tuh sampek huek huek

Aku keluar dari kamar dengan merenggangkan semua otot otot yang ada di tubuhku yang indah #PD

Ternyata hyungdeulku sedang berkumpul diruang keluarga sambil ngomel ngomel enggak jelas

"pagi semua…"tiada tanggapan

"pagi semuaa…." Tetap lanjut berbincang

"waaaaaaaaa kebakaran!" berdiri semua

"mana…mana apinya?"reflek cepat dari hyungku yg paling aneh YESUNG

"heleh, baru dibilang ada kebakaran baru tanggap, eh dipanggil sama maknaenya yg paling cakep malah cma ngomel ngomel aje….huh!" omelku kepada hyungdeul

"maaf maaf kyu, kita disini lagi ngomongin tentang tanda tanda keevilan satu satunya angel kesayangan SM Lee Tae Min" jelas angel without wings sambil ngelirik ngelirik ak agak gimana gitu.

Sepertinya ak harus lari.#ting menghilang bagai angin#plak

#kyuhyun POV end#

#author POV#

Setelah kyuhyun pergi mereka mulai melanjutkan diskusi

"bagaimana caranya untuk mencegah sifat evil kyu yang telah menginfeksi Taemin?" tanya sang leader #kayak virus aje gaje bgt sih nie ff

"ahhhhhaaaaaa"bohlam muncul dari rambut heechull wih silau "bagaimana kalau kita menghubungi Key agar mengamati perubahan pada maknaenya?"

"waaaaaahhhhhhhh ide bagus chullie " donghae ngangkat 10 jempol #emang ikan punya jempol #disate donghae

Sementara itu di dorm SHINee terjadi sedikit perang antar member

"….#teriak pakek toak# cepetan bangun dasar kebo…gue sate lo nanti..ato lo mau gue suruh bajak sawah kakek gua…bangun cepetan awas gue itungin sampek 3 sampek elo gag bangun duit lo yang ada dibuku bakal gue ambil buat beli baju"key siumma di dorm SHINee mulai menggila

"aishhh..kibum ganggu orang mimpi indah, padahal bentar lagi bakal dapet mobil"minho ngimpiin dream team, tapi kasian ag menang, gayanya doing seribu tapi kagak menang #ditendang minho dibantu flamers

"1…..2…"key mulai belajar menghitung #dikubur lockets

"ok ok bangun nih aku bangun nih, dasar ibu ibu cerewet"omel minho sambil manyun manyun gag jelas

"sekalian bangunnin tuh maknae"tambah key yang membuat minho tambah kesal

"ya ya ya ya hih!"berjalan menuju kasur taemin "heh taemin taemin bangun nanti kamu dapet jatah omelan dari key lo cepetan

"aish kau ni minho ganggu ak saja" kata taemin sambil bangun dari tempatnya, walaupun rohnya belum 100% balik

"apa kau bilang aish minho?" siap siap menerkam sambil bawa ceker ayam #loh?

"ahhhh hehehehe maaf minho hyung keceplosan gag sadar maaf ya!"jurus pupy eyes keluar #author ngiler ngiler liat taemin yang melampoi keimutannya, taemin langsung ilfiel liat author

Mereka berduapun menuju ruang makan

Tapi masih ada satu cuil orang yang belom terkena omelan key yaitu ONEW leader ganteng imut menawan lucu #sori ya author MVP (_ _)

"ooooooonnnnnneeeewwwwwww hyuuuunnnnnnnnnnggg cepet bangun atau ayammu akan kubuang ketempat sampah" teriak key yang membuat apartementx bergoncang #weh goyang bentar ah#plak

"hah?...ayam?...buang?"lelet dah si onew #dimakan MVP "aniyooooooooo!" lari sambil kecepirit kecepirit#bahasa gag bermutu dipakek

Diruang makan pun kegaduhan tetap terjadi

"jangan dibuang key jangan dia adalah nyawa harapanku!" alay onew

"heleh!"key memutar bola matanya 300x #bugh "nggak bisa ayam ini harus aku buang"

"loh? Kagak bisa ak sudah bangun 2 menit lebih cepatkan! Kau ingkar janji?" bela onew

"yey kau itu yang ingkar janji, kau bilang akan bangun 5 menit lebih cepat"teriak key sambil buang seluruh ayam milik onew ke tong sampah

Onew nangis kenceng sambil meronta ronta kayak anak kecil #tatian cup cup sayang,,#onew:heh emank gwe adek lo# "hueeee key jahat!" key evil smirk

Tiba tiba handphone key berderin ~KEYmana KEYman KEYmana kuharus mencari KEYmana~

"yeoboseyo?...oh leeteuk hyungg…mwo?...ah nae nae...taemin? nae nae….ok siap 86"

"key ngapain leeteuk hyung nelpon…atau jangan jangan kau…."Tanya jjong penuh kecemburuan. Mulutnya langsung dibekep

"pikiranmu yadong terus deh…"

"biarin emank ada undang undangnya…"kata jjong sambil nenangin leadernya yang lagi mewek mewek ngliatin kedalam tong sampah gag rela ayamnya dibuang#segitunya ya?

"hyung membicarakan soal taemin"memelankan suara sambil lirik lirik anak yang dimaksud. Anak yang dimaksud Cuma bengong liat spongebob #awas nanti aer liurnya keluar loh

"emank kenapa?"tambah onew yang ternyata telah melupakan ayam dengan cepat

"jadi begini, leeteuk hyung kawatir taemin berubah seperti kyu hyung dan changmin hyung"

Tiba tiba dari belakang terdengar suara nan indah yaitu jaejong "ngapain lo bawa bawa anak gue?" #loh kok?

"maaf maaf nie gara gara author kok" nunjuk nunjuk author author langsung digebukin sama jaemma

Key melanjutkan "jadi, kita harus mengawasi taemin"

"emank taemin ngluarin tanda tanda apa?"Tanya onew lupa tentang kejadian bento bentol

" bedak?"jelas key

"bedak?"lola lagi #pletak jitak jjong ke onew yang sudah menghabiskan kesabarannya yg dijitak Cuma ngelus ngelus kepalanya yang benjol segede bakso, segede gedenya bakso #author ngiler

"hem ada lagi selain itu? Minho mulai angkat mulut #apaan angkat mulut? Emank mulut bisa diangkat?#abaikan

"apa?"Tanya onjongkey bersamaan penasaran

"tadi….." penasaran

"tadi….." tambah penasaran

"tadi…."penasaran bgt

"tadi…." Spidometer penasaran poll

#bugh"kelamaan ho!"marah jjong sambil mukul kepala minho #bentar lagi jjong alih profesi jadi tukang pukul

"bntar dong…"

"tadi si Taemin manggil namaku tanpa hyung, saya perjelas TANPA HYUNG. Saya bold italic underline warna merah capslok _**TANPA HYUNG**__**"**_ #gokil

"apaaaaaa?"teriak key sambil masang wajah marah

"whaaaaaatt?"terik jjong sambil masang wajah cool #sog inggris

"ayyyaaaaam!"#bugh pukulan mendarat lagi kekepala onew "ooopppooooo?"teriak onew sambil monyong monyong gag jelas

"biasa hyung biasa"kata minho sambil ngelus dada liat hyungnya sudah pada gag waras

"apanya apa hyung?"sang maknae dating sambil menggengam banana milk dan melihat benjolan onew yang semakin membesar, sampek taemin ngiler ngiler #wah taemin kyak ak kita jodoh #bugh dipukul taemin

"kasih tau gag ya?yakin mau tahu?"goda key sambil berusaha bersikap biasa

"aish hyung..oh, bukannya malam ini kita ada satu acara dengan SUJU sunbaenim?" sambil mengganti wajahnya kusut

"iya?emank kanap min?"Tanya minho kawatir karena melihat ekspresi dongsaengnya

"tidak papa"berjalan pergi lesu dari tempat hyungnya berada

#author POV end"

#taemin POV"

Yahh…mala mini harus bersama suju sunbaenim lagi. Aku masih sungkan dengan ryeowook hyung. Aku harus bagaimana?. Ini semua gara gara kyu hyung akusampek bermasalah dengan heechul hyung. Kan dia menakutkan

Aku masuk kekamar

"apa ya yang akan terjadi nanti malam apakah aku akan dimarahi lagi?, mengerikan sekali aku melihat onew hyung marah padaku malam lalu, matanya mengancam, merinding, HII!"

Gerutuku sambil memainkan handphone milik hyung

#taemin POV end#

Dorm suju

#kyuhyun POV#

Yahh…akhirnya selese ngurusin tugas kuliah saatnya main game. Emm bagaimna ya perasaan si Taemin setelah kejadian itu? Emm pasti dia sengsara. Wahahahhahaha bahagianya hatiku, melihat anak sok manis itu dimarah oleh hyung hyungnya.

Emm bukannya malam ini suju akan satu acara dengan SHINee. Wahhhh bisa liat wajah Taemin lagi dong

Huihihihih bahagiaaa..!

Siapkan sesuatu kyuhyun supaya kau bisa tambah bahagia. Wahahahaha. Jadi anak kok sok baik. Wahahahahaha

#kyuhyun POV end#

Apa yang akan terjadi pada nani malam. Authorpun masih bingung

Silahkan ditunggu di chapter ke 3 YAHA!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje<br>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYUN punyaku #plak

Cekidot!^^

#author POV#

Malampun datang membawa suasana dingin yang sejuk

Suju telah datang ditempat dimana acara akan berlangsung. Tetapi SHINee blum datang

Dan setelah ,menunggu beberapa menit SHINee sampai ditempat

"wah SHINee akhirnya datang juga!" sapa leader leeteuk

"annyeong..maaf kami sedikit terlambat" balas SHINee sambil membungkuk 380 derajat celcius #wah author gila nih

"hyung kita sudah akan mulai performance ayo ganti baju" ajak eunhyuk ke kopulenya donghae

"yuk mari" mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang ganti

Diruang ganti

"hae fishy"panggil euhyuk

"yuhu~"

"bawa celana panjangku kaga?"

"weleh, buat apa gue bawa bawa celana lo gag penting deh"

"aduh ketinggalan nih"

Didalam kesusahan pasti ada jalan. Terdengar suara sang maknae dari kejauhan "~KEYmana KEYmana KEYmana~"nnyanyi sang angel maknae sambil goyang ala ayu ting tong#plak

"ya ya ya..taaeminie"panggil eunhyuk

"he…sapa? Kyak ada yang mangill namaku deh"clingak clinguk gag sadar padahal udah jelas jelas kepalanya nongol

"ak ak eunhyuk"

"mana kok ada suara gag ada rupanya" bodo kumat #disambet pake pecut ma taemin

"gue dikamar ganti innocent"gag berani bilang bodo

"ah ya ya ada apa hyung"lari kecil kearah kamar milik eunhyuk

"ambilkan celana panjang diatas koper yang bertuliskan EUNHAE ya!"

"ok dah"taemin pun langsung berlari ketempat make up

Sementara disana ada sang evil yang lagi kebingungan

#kyuhyun POV#

"waah celanaku sobek, ak gag bawa ganti lagi…hduh". Secara tak sengaja ak melihat sebuah cahaya di atas koper eunhyuk "tuhan kau memang sangat baik padaku…nie punya eunhyuk nih…"#evil smirk

Tiba tiba hawa dingin datang lagi. Sepertinya si angel mau datang lagi tuh..kesempatan

"emm bolongnya nih kurang lebar #wekk lah pas!

Kreot pintunya mulai terbuka

"hyung kau sedang apa, mengapa membawa celana segala?" Tanya sang angel tanpa menaruh kecurgaan

"ahhh…aku ingin membrikan celana ini ke eunhyuk hyung"

" aku saja" masuk jebakanku

"kamu yakin….? Sepertinya kau tidak yakin?" kekekeke

"yakin!" taemin memngangguk tanpa curiga sekecilpun

Taeminpun pergi dan aku tertawa WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

#kyuhyun POV end#

#taemin POV#

"emm…..ada yang salah sepertinya…atau Cuma perasaanku saja?:"

Aku berlari dan memberikan celana ini kepada eunhyuk hyung.

"kau lama sekali tae. Ngapai aj disana? "Tanya eunhyuk

"aku masih berbincang dengan kyuhyun hyung"

"aish ak jdi terlambatkan"

"maaf hyung maaf " dimarah lagi

Dengan lesu aku kembali ketempat make up untuk menunggu waktu performance. Ya kuharap hari ini kyu hyung menjebakku lagi akan kejahilannya. Cukup sudah…

"hyung…."sapaku kepada hyungdeulku yang menyaksikn penampilan suju sunbaenim

"hei dari mana saja kau"sapa hyungku yang paling kusayang MINHO #itu tadi nyapa ya taem

"ak dari ruang make up suju buat ambil celananya eunhyuk hyung" hehehehe

#taemin POV end#

#author POV#

Diruang make up SHINee menunggu gilirannya denga sabar sentosa damai tidak ada kegaduhan seperti biasa

Mereka sedang asyik menyaksikan performance sang sunbaenim yang hebat. Tapi tiba tiba Minho melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengan celana eunhyuk

"hyung… lihat deh celananya eunhyuk hyung..seperti ada yang aneh deh…"kata siminho sambil nunjuk nunjuk kearah monitor

"emmm bukannya warna celananya harusnya hitam semua kok ada warna orange ya?"tambah si onew menjelaskan

"gambarnya seperti DRAGON BALL!" teriak jjong yang mengagetkan key yang sedang beronline ria

"mana mana?...aigoooo." key geleng geleng disko

"celananya bolong!"tambah taemin tanpa merasa bersalah "kok bias bisanya hyung ini pakek celana kayak gitu kok gag diliat dulu itu celana bolong enggak?"taeminpun geleng gelenge kepala mengikuti key

"sebentar taem..bukannya kamu tadi ngomong kalau kamu ngambilin celananya eunhyuk hyungkan?"kata jjong sambil nunjuk kea rah taemin

Taemin diem seribu huruf #bahsa kaleeeeeee

"oh iyaaaaaaaa…berarti ak yang salah…"tak lama kemudian "AKU YANG SALAH TIIDAKKKKKKKKKKKKK" taemin langsung berlari bersembunyi

Suju selesai performance dan bingung dengan tingkah para fansnya

"wook wooki ELF kok jadi gila semua ya hyung? Bukannya kita nyanyi I'ts you kok pada ketawa sih? Bingung eunhyuk

"yah mungkin kita tambah lucu imut menawan menarik" jawab ryeowook dgn santainnya

Siwon yang berada dibelakang eunhyuk tersentak kaget melihat lingkaran besar dicelana eunhyuk

"hyung hyung kau tau tidak mengapa tadi semua pada ketawa?"Tanya siwon

"heh kalau ak tahu pasti aku gag Tanya lagi sama ryewook?" eunhyuk geleng dangdut

"ih mulai ketularan begonnya si eunhyuk ya? Dasar ustad bego"olok heechul yang melibatkan eunhyuk didalamnya

"gag usah bawa bawa nama gua ngapa?"

"hyung sebenernya mereka ketawa karena lihat dragon ball"lanjut siwon tanpa peduli dengan si heechul

"hah masak ada dragon ball tadi?"bingung hyukie

"ada! Di pantatmu!" jelas si ustad siwon

Eunhyuk meraba raba dan…..

"!"

Suara eunhyuk membahana sampai ke negeri cina #alaynya mulai

Taemin yang merasakan hawa setanpun hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia takut melihat wajah hyung hyungnya. Apalagi si onew yang telah memasang death glare.

#author POV end#

#taemin POV#

Kenapa aku lagi aku lagi….sialnya aku bulan ini, apa salahku terhadap kyu hyung sih

Tiba tiba eunhyuk hyung dating sambil memasang wajah mematikan

"heh kau….kau sengajakan buat aku malu didepan semua?"bentak eunhyuk padaku

"ti…tidak aku sama ky…."

"halah kau ini cari masalah aja setiap ketemu sama super junior Ada salah apa sih kita sama kamu selama ini. kau tersaingi dan melakukan cara ini untuk menurunkan derajat kami satu persatu" tambah heechul hyung yang membuatku tambah miris

"bu…bukan hyung aku tadi tidak tahu…"

' sengaja kok.."timpal eunhyuk

Setelah itu mereka pergi meninggalkan kami. Kyuhyun hyung bahagia sekarang setelah membuatku menderita.

Aku hanya menekuk wajahku kedalam tanganku\, aku tak berani melihat wajah hyungdeulku bisa bisa aku mati gaya.

Aku harus bagaimna?

Arggggggggghhhhhhh!

Teretawa lepaslah hyung liat saja nanti

#taemin POV end#

#kyuhyun POV#

, bahagia melihat si wajah lemas itu…

Apakah aku hyung yang jahat?

Kupikir tidak. Dengan begini aku bisa hidup bahagia #kyuhyun menggila

"hyung emank tadi ada apa sih? Kok sampek semarah itu sama si Taemin kan kasian!" pura puraku menjadi angel

"ya gimana enggak bayangin aja celana ku sengaja dibolong, padahal tadi aku ambil dari lemari enggak bolong" jelas eunhyuk padaku #hyung?

"tros dia juga mau mrnyalahkanmu tau?"tambah eunhyuk #hyung?

"apa menyalahkanku, apa salahku tega nian dia mau menyalahkanku atas apa yang tidak aku perbuat, padahal aku sudah berbuat baik dengan dia. Coba bayangkan siapa yang nemenin dia saat sakit, saat belajar, saat tidur?" kata ku sambil memasang gaya sok baik #alay itu mah namanya

"emank kamu yang ngelakuin itu semua kyu?"

"bukan, tapi key!"

"…#gubrak…"

#kyuhyun POV end#

#author POV#

Setelah performance SHINee pulang kembali ke dorm. Wajah sang maknae tetap ditekuk tak mau melihat wajah hyungdeulnya yang menakutkan

Di dorm semua terlihat sunyi dan saatnya eksekusi dilakukan #jehh sadis

"ya ya ya taeminie!" panggil sang leader dengan suara yang menakutkan

"i..i..ya, aku segera kesana hyung" jawab sang maknae innocent dengan lesu

Semua member berkumpul diruang tengah

"taemin..kenapa kamu lakuin itu?" Tanya sang leader dengan baik

"ak…ak…ak…"

"malu maluin aja deh"sambet key

"iy nih…nama SHINee tercoreng gara gara kamu tau" tambah sijjong tanpa perasaan

"hyung…"taemin merengek ke minho, tapi minho memalingkan wajahnya ke TV karena mau liat hasi akhir dari pertandinga sepak bola #gubrak

"gag usah minta tolong ke minho!" bentak onew kepada sang maknae dengan penuh amarah

" 3 hyung maafkan aku, benar benar minta maaf, aku juga tidak tahu!" tangis taemin

"maaf gag berlaku sejarang, emank kamu bias apa buat memberdihkan nama kami" bentak jjong

"pakek rinso diucek dibilas satu kali udah bersih dari noda apapun" iklannya taemin nih #plak "benerkan tinggal gitu?"

Onjongkey geleng geleng dangdut karena maknaenya terserang virus gila keempat hyungnya, minho manggut manggut liat hasil pertandingan

"aish kau ini..!"jjong sambil memukul kepala maknaenya

"aduh hyung…!" ngelus ngelus baksonya

"oh iya besok kita ada acara tahun baru dengan SM sekeluarga" minho mengingatkan kepada semua member

"oh iy hamper lupa beli TOA buat besok" jawab key

"oh iya harus beli ayam nih" #pletak dileparin sepatu sama KEY

"ayam tros gag boleh enak aja bukannya dulu hyung bilang bakal diet ayam"

"ayolah key sekali ini saja, malan tahun baru tanpa seekor ayam itu gag enak tau" onew memohon bersujud sujud

"diet diet liat tu paha besar bgt"

Onew nangis dipojokan "gag usah diomongin key"

"ah jdi onew hyung mau makan ayam? Aku bias Bantu buat ayam rendah kalori malah tanpa kalori" taemin angel maknae dating memebantu

" bisa TANPA KALORI" onew sangat berminat sampek sampek iler jatuh diman mana #kekekekeke

"iya besok pasti aku bawakan buat hyung"

Setelah berbincang bincang mereka semua tidur di kasur masing masing

#author POV end#

#taemin POV#

Yah besok ketemu sunbaenim lagi. Pasti mereka sinis sama aku. Bisa dibayangin mukanya 10 olang yang menakutkan itu #plak dibunuh ELF

Sudahlah terima saja kita lihat saya besok.

Oh iya ak lupa "hyuuuungggg hyunggggggg tau handphoneku kutaruh mana gag?"

"aish kau ini kebiasaan deh"gerutu key hyung sambil turun dari kasurnya dan membantuku mencari sambil bangunin semua hyungku pastinya"

Mereka memandang ku sinis

"coba deh taem satu malam aja gag kehilangan handphone" sinis minho hyung

"maaf hyung bawaan lahir sudah"

"gimana ya si taesung punya adik kayak gini" onjongkeyho geleng geleng#dari tadi geleng geleng mulu deh

Tiba tiba ada seorang namja terlihat

"mau tahu persaanku punya adik kayak dia, rasanya sepet minta ampun" dan tiba tiba namja itu hilang

"taesung hyung jahat"

"~heleh~"

Kamimencari handphoneku dari jam 9.00 sampai jam 12.00 malam, dan ternyata handphoneku ada dijaketku sendiri

Tanpa bas bis bus hyungdeulku memukulku

#taemin POV end#

#kyuhyun POV#

Besok malam tahun baru..wah ada changmin hehehehehehehehehehehe #evil laugh

Changmin sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk maknae tersebut waw partner evilku yang baik

#kyuhyun POV end

Lanjut chapter 4

Apa yang terjadi author belom nulis….

Review ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje<br>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh

Mianhae author lama postingnya (_ _)#bow 360 derajat#plak

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYUN punyaku #plak

Cekidot!^^

#author POV#

Di dorm shinee seperti biasa gaduh kayak pasar hewan #plak. Semua membernya yang agak waras ini masih tertidur kecuali umma mereka KEY sang ALMIGHTY #selamat yaaa #plak

"hyuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnngggggg….!"seperti biasa ayam peliharaan sinee berkokok yaitu KEY #dimakan lockets

"aish key ini menganggu mimpiku saja" gerutu jjong sambil merenggangkan otot ototnya

"hyung hyung bangun hyung….."ajak jjong kepada leadernya

"aish jjong kau ini…..pergilah hush hush . bangunin 2min aja sana "kata sang leader sambil mengambil penyumbat telinga miliknya lalu kembali tidur

"oooooooo….liat aj nanti key bakal buang ayammu lagi " berjalan ke kasur 2min

"ayam…..buang..? yg bner bner ya!...KEYYYYYYYYYYYY!"lari sambil cincing cincing celana #bahasa apaan nih

"taem taem taem…"panggil jjong

Tapi tak ada tanggapan dari sang maknae

"ttaaaaemiiiiinnnnnnn #teriak 112 oktaf # ada"

"ahhhhhhh apa apa ada apa kebakaran longsor tsulami gempa bumi apa ada apa ayo selamatkan barang barang semuanya daging daging buat persiapan bekal kita bawa handphone supaya bsa telpon umma ma appa tros jangan lupa bawa banana milk…"taemin lari lari gag jelas

"stop…stop kau mencuri hatiku hatiku,,,#== jjong langsung menghentikan langkah sang maknae

"ahhhhhhhh si jjong hyung nih bkin malu aj"senyum senyum gaaje #loh kok jadi yaoi gini

"kau ini…."#death glare

taemin langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil noel noel lantai

"ahh skg minho ak males ahhhhhhh, biar dimarah sama KEY aj blg kalau dia gag mau "senyum senyum evil ala jjong

Mereka semua berada di dapur membantu key yg lagi masak masak

"sudah semua key…"lapor jjong kepada

"loh? Kalau udah semua kok kurang satu ekor?"#key loe kira mereka hewan #plak

"dia kagak mau bangun….."lapor jjong lagi bohong

"wah emank dah kebo atu nih bikin geregetan jadinya geregetan#malah nyanyi" bawa seember aer penuh ES brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Key menuju tempat tidur sang charismatic dan BYUURRRRRR!

" kutub utara mencaer…..!...Tsunami nih…hyung taemin cepet bkin perahu nanti tenggelem atau kita pinjem baling baling bamboo doraemon. !"minho berlari berputar putar

"hyung hyung alay deh toh Cuma disiram aer doing udah kayak gitu, ih hyung harusnya beljar ke aku deh gimana caranya agar supaya bias bangun dengan penuh karisma" olok maknaenya dengan wajah innocent melupakan kejadian tadi pagi antara jjong dan dia

"heh kayak kamu enggak aj"jjong pasang death glre

Taemin tetp masang gaya cool

"aish jadi umma ummaan ini ya yg nuangin aer es ke kasur gue?" munho nunjuk nunjuk pkek kaki

"napa masalah? Ha!"almighty mulai darah tinggi, sambil ngluarin death glare

"aaaa,,, kagak napa napa" minho senyam senyum abis kena laser sang almighty

"udah pada mandi sana tros jangan lupa nyiapipn makanan buat nanti malam acara tahun baru"perintah key

Semua mengangguk, kecuali taemin yang terlihat enggan untuk datang

"tae taeminie, jangan lupa ayam tanpa lemak ya!"teriak onew sambil lari ke kamar mandi

"haaaaaa! Oh iya baiklah hyung tunggu sebentar akkan plg kerumah dulu"langsung lari nyabet tas tanpa mandi #ih tetep wangi kok taemin walau agak kecut#plak

#author POV end#

#taemin POV#

Aku pergi naek becak untuk pulang kerumah tapi sebelum itu aku harus kepasar buat beli bahan bahan.

Pasarnya rame sesak penuh ibu ibu yang sedang belanja #ya iyalah belanja masak mau karaoke#plak

Mulai dari ujung sampai ke tukang ayam semua ngliat wajahku yang kusem belom mandi.  
>"ibu ibu ak beli ayam dong!"<p>

"aigoo aigoo taemin shineekan?, mau beli ayam berapa kilo?"kata ibunya sambil masang wajah sok imut #ganjen banget sih ibu ibu

"ak mau beli 15 kilo ibu"

"banyak bner buat apasih?"

"buat ngasih makan onew hyungku!"pasang senyum innocent

"kok banyak banget!"

"iya dongkan dia suka banget ama ayam"

"ini semuanya 50.000rp #gag tau won"

"emmmmm mahal banget sih bu? Bisa kurang gag?" tawar ku sambil melipat jidatt seperti ummma KEY

"masak artis kagak punya duit sih?"

#taemin geleng geleng karena bner bner dia kagak punya duit

"ya udah bu kalau kagak mau ak doain kagak laku nanti jualannya" #beh gaul

"eh eh eh...bentar bentar iy iy ini ak kasih setengah harga, jadi berapa hayo taemin?"#kayak anak sd

"jadinya... bentar ibu bentar...1...2...3...25.000, jawabannya 25.000. bener kan buk?"

"bener wah taemin pinter banget sih" #==

"ya udah ibu ak pulang ya" sambil da dah ama ibuk ibuk aduh jadi malu

Karena duit abis jalan sampek rumah huh tinggal 25km lagi SEMANGAT #artis miskin ya kyak gini jadinya

#taemin POV end#

#kyuhyun POV#

"hhhhhhhuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" baru bangun sungmin udah kagak ad di kamar

Ak jalan keluar kamardan melihat kesibukan didalam dapur kecil milik super junior

"hai hyungdeul" sapaku sambil senyum senyum gaje

Tapi lagi lagi mereka tidak memperhatikanku lagi

"hyung..." respon hanya melirik

"hyung..." respon hanya menoleh sebentar

"hyung..." respon lempar wajan isi minyak panas

"aigooooooooooo sungmin hyung ryeowook hyung heechul hyung kau jahat sekali, untung kagak kena wajahku kalau aj kenak wah wajahku yang ganteng ini kan bakal rusak. Kalau oplas nantinya bakal keluar duit lagi. Kasian SM ngabisin duit melulu" sentak ku dengan nada kesal

"yah elu sih udah direspon masih manggil melulu, kyak kita kagak punya telinga aj!" bentak heechull laki laki cantik pujaan kangin hyung #plak

"respon masak cumak ngelirik, noleh, terakhir nglempar wajan isi minyak"

Dari belakang ak merasa ad yang noel punggungku

"emmm kyu"

"ada apa yesung hyung mau marahin ak"

"enggak ak Cuma mau tanya amu punya uang kagak?"

"napa mau pinjem?"

"enggak tuh... ak Cuma mau ngasih tau tempetnya beli PSP baru?"

"ealah buat apa toh PSP ku yang baru 3 bulan masih bagus"

"yah kyaknya udah kagak lagi deh...liat aja kebawah"

Ak menundukkan kepala dan !

"PSP ku kesayanganku oooohhhhh noooooooooooo#8 oktaf"

"hehehehehehhe maaf saat heechulnhyung nglempar tuh wajan ak kaget tros ak jatohin PSPmu tros kenak minyak panas deh!" yesung hyung senyum senyum gaje

"hyuuuuuuungggggggg! Ganti rugi! Pkonya harus ganti rugi hyung harus #ambil wajan" #sfx:jger jger jger jger

"aduh kau kan kaya kyu, masak bli PSP satu aj harus bingung sih?" yesung hyung masang wajah innocent  
>"akan ku masak dangko mu nanti ya, liat aj nanti kau yang akan memakannya"<p>

"terserah kau pkonya ak gag mau ganti rugi"

"aishhhhhhhh..." ak hendak menjitak kepala hyung tapi dicegah oleh angel kagak pkek sayap, punya sayap tapi sayapnya nyamuk #PLAK

"dari pada bertengkar mendingan kamu kasih undangan ini ke dormnya TVXQ ya."

"hyung teukkie yang bner aj baru bangun udah disuruh suruh"

:"gag usah banyak komen nanti over limit mendingan cepet mandi daripada nanti ak panggilin ahjumma sebelah buat mandiin kamu"

GLEK!

"ah ogah ogah iy iiy ak mandi...awas lo yesung liat aj bakal aku teror nanti malam"

Ak berjalan menuju kamar mandi

Selesai mandi ak langsung berangkat ke dorm tvxq dengan mobil

Sesampainya disana ku dengar sebuah keributan

#kyuhyun POV end#

#author POV#

"" teriak junsu dolphin sirkus

"hahahahahahhahahahahaha rasakan kau dolpin sirkus" tawa menggelegar dari sang evil paling evil sama seperti kyuhyun

"hei hei kalian semuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaa diam" teriak umma dari dorm tvxq jaejoong

Ting tong~~~

"yunho bukakan pintu segera ak mau misahin junsu ama changmin nih"

Yoochun hanya menikmati spongebob squarepants

"adooooooooohhh lgi asyik baca fanfic nih #plak" jawab leader gag penting dari tvxq #dimakan cassie

Pintu terbuka dan...

"ah maaf pak kami blom bisa bayar bulanan koran hari ini maaf ya, masih belom jadwal buat manggung nih" dengan santainya yunho mengatakan itu #seorang tvxq melarat ya ampyunnnnnn#==

"hei hei hyung ini ak kyuhyun superjunior. Ya ampun sama cowok seganteng ini masak lupa seh. Orang ganteng sejagad raya "

"hahahhahahaha maaf maaf , ku kira kau tukang loper koran hahahahaha abisnya pakaian seperti orang loper koran seh" yungo ngliatin sambil agak jijik #plak

"nih ak mau kasih undangan, ini undangan dari SM bbuat pesta tahun baru nanti malam"

"ooooooooooo hem hem ak pasti datang"

" oh iya changmin mana ak mau bicara dengannya"

"em ok ok...chang chang chang kachangminnnnnnn"#kacang ==

Datanglah sang evil dari persembunyiannya

" haei ad apa kyu, mau apa kau datang kemari mau nraktir ak makan ya?"

"makan melulu deh perasaan emak kagak ad yang laen ya?"

"kagak" dengan cukup singkat

"ya udah ak mau bicara denganmu sekarang ayo ikut ak"

"ah kagak kagak ak gag suka sama kamu. Kalau ak suka sama kamu pasti ak udah terima, tapi masalahnya ak gag suka ama kamu tros kitakan sama sama cowokny" changmin menggila sambil ngelirik jijik kyuhyun

Jger jger jger...petir menyambar kyuhyun

"dasar kau yadong, bukan itu maksudku ak mau bicarakan soal..."

"soal apa?"

"soal..."

"apa..?"

"soal..."

Dilempar wajan ama changmin

"wah dapet dari mana tuh wajan?"

"dapet dari tangannya jaejjong hyung"

"wah kau jahat sekalu padaku padahalkan kita bestfriend polepel gitu" alay kyuhyun

"kelamaan seh ngomongnya"

"iy ya maaf, ak pgn ngomongin spal rencana kita ke taemin"

"oooooooooooooooo manknya lo mau bkin kayak gimana tuh anak orang udah lo fitnah fitnah"

"ak masih blom puas tauk"

"emmmm ak bakal beli serbuk pecahar"

"dimana?"

"dihatimu" #plak

"kau ini" njitak kepala changmin sambil malu malu #kok yaoi

"di toko sebelah dorm"

"ok ok"

Mereka berjalan menuju toko

Sementara itu keadaan taemin yang berjalan sekitar masih 10km ini dalam keadaan sekarat

"hah hah hah capek, lemah letih, lesu lapar. Capek capek"

Dari kejauhan terlihat hawa evil datang dengan hawa hawa neraka

"sebentar sepertinya itu taemin" kata si kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan matanya

"masa' kenapa dia bisa sampai kesini. Bukannya dorm shinee dan dorm tvxq jauh sekali sekitar 12km. kok dia jalan kaki?"

"aduh liat deh wajahnya sudah jelek gitu" sambil mandang mandang jijik

Dari kejauhan pula sang angel melihat sang evil

"aaaaaaaaaaa itu dia dewa penolongku….. HYUNG HYUNG HYUNG.."

"walah dia panggil panggil kita nih kyaknya, nyok pergi nyok"

"nyoooook…"

Kedua evil lari sambil masuk toko. Sedangkan sang angel tetap berjalan

Didalam toko kyuhyun dan changmin membeli obat pencahar

"wahahahahahahahahahahahaha rasakan kau taemin kekekekekekeke" tawa menggelegar dari kyuhyun

"diem" masukin plastik kemulut kyuhyun

"buahhh apa apaan sih gue masih doyan nasi tau"

"salah sendiri ketawa lebar banget kayak kuda nil"

"yeee terserah gue kale kachangmin"

Akhirnya taemin pun sampai di rumah

"ibbuuuuuu tolong ak" alay taemin sambil tidur tiduran tengkurap dibawah lantai

"omo! Taemin ap yang kau lakukan?, apa yg terjadi?"

"tadi ak jalan dari pasar sebelah dorm tros karena kagak punya uang lage taemin jalan kaki bu"

"omo omo? Kau ini anak bodoh apa lugu sih kan bisa naik taxi terus bayar dirumah"

"o iya ya kenapa kagak kepikiran ya"

Dari belakang ad yang menjitak taemin yaitu kakkny

"kau ini bodoh sekali. Trros apa yg ad ditanganmu itu?"

"ini ayam ak mau masakan ayam tanpa lemak sama sekali untuk onew hyung"

"tanpa lemak sama sekali? Taemin"

Taemin pergi meninggalkan hyungnya melongo bingung =o=

Di dapur taemin mulai memasak

Taemin membuang semua dagingnya kecuali tulangnya

"taemin kenapa kau buang dagingnya" Tanya hyungnya dengan penuh curiga

"onew hyungkan minta sup ayam tanpa lemak sama sekali, jadi semua yg berlemak pasti di buang"

"kau ini sd lulus gag sih min"

"kata ayah gurunya terpaksa mengeluarkan taemin dari sekolah karena mereka itu sayang sama taemin" dengan bangga

"hdeh emank dah ana sat ini lugunya kelewat batas…Para taemist seharusnya kau jangan jadi fansnya taemin. Semua yang dia keluarkan pada concert, MV, dan semua perfomancenya itu bohong. Dan inilah dia sebenarnya" #author disandra taeminst

"wahahahahahahahahahaha" tawa taemin menggelegar sampai sampai tetangga sebelah rumahnya rubuh

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa taemin taesung tolong ibu bantuin mberesin rumah Park Choi Kim yg ambruk tiba tiba"

"haaaaaa ambruk" taemin dan taesung pun lari bersama sama

Malam pun tiba F(x), TVXQ, SNSD, SUPERJUNIOR, SHINee, TRAX dan lainnya berkumpul memenuhi lapangan SM #mank SM pnx lapangan

"aAAA maaf maaf ak telat datang" kata maknae angel

"alah kau ini darimana?" Tanya leader dari suju

"ak dari rumah" senyum senyum gaje

Dari kejauhan terlihat 2 pria bertubuh tinggi besar ehhhh nggak nggak tubhnya biasa biasa aj. Dan hawa evilpun datang # jger jger

Tbc…

nie jawaban reviewnya

Park Nara Quinnevil iy kekekeke ^^ ak kurang ngeceknya

iceeques makan pyon~'

maaf telat ya postnya untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin agak lama


	5. Chapter 5

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje<br>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh

Mianhae author lama postingnya (_ _)#bow 360 derajat#plak

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYUN punyaku #plak

Maaf lama banya hambatan nih! hehehehe

Cekidot!^^

Malam tahun baru yang menyenangkan akan menjadi suram ketika 2 evil kyuhyun dan changmin datang.

"hei semua~!" sapa kyuhyun lalu memandang taemin penuh keevilan #hush asyekk#plak

"hei kyu…tumben ama changmin biasanya ama sungmin" kata eunhyuk sambil menyenggol badan sang evil

"atau jangan jangan….." heechul menambahkan

"hei…hei..otak kalian ini eror ya" bela kyu sambil menjauh dari changmin

"haii taemin…" sapa changmin kepada taemin

"ah hai juga hyungg" sapa balik dari taemin sambil berharap changmin tidak akan menyiksanya.

Dari tempat persembunyian keluarlah my honey bunny sweety onew#plak

"taemin kau membawanya kan?"

"pastilah hyung…di jamin hyung gag bkal gendut"

"yang bener?"

"bner!"

"suer?"

"suer terkewer kewer hyung ^^v"

"berrikan padaku"

Taemin memberikan sup buatannya extra kepaboan dari taemin#dimakan taeminst. Onew menerimanya tanpa menaruh curiga. Onew membukanya secara perlahan dan TADA! Yang dia lihat hanya air kaldu dan tulang tulang ayam.

"hyung…hyung gimana….sehatkan. oh iy taesung hyung dan sekeluarga mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH ATAS PEMBERIAN DAGING AYAMNYA. Pada hari itu udah gag makan tahu lagi hyung sebagai pengganti ayam… makasih hyung" artis yang sangat menderita#dicekik taemints

"taem…" panggil sang leader dengan senyum manis

"iyaa…" tampang innocent

"taem…" senyum menghilang

"I Iya.." merasakan keganjilan

"TAEMIN!" lari menghampiri taemin

"iyaaaaaaaaaa!" kabur

"taemin udah mau lulus SMA masih aj PABO" #ff ni terjadi sbelum taemin lulus

"AaaaAaaaAaaa" teriak sambil nnyanyi AIGOOO #amigoo

Malam semakin laut jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30 WIB#plak

"aduh kepalaku sakit" keluh taemin

"mangkannya jangan pabo gitu dong" sahut key sambil ngelus ngelus kepala anaknya yang bnjol segede cinta author ke onew#plak#bugh#plek #dihancurkan MVP

" Ayamm Ayamm Ayamm" onew mengubek ubek sup taemin berharap ad ayam yg tersisa

"hyung sudahlah…." Risih jjong yg sedang duduk sambil ngliatin potonya sooman pkek baju mister simple siwon pkek celana pendek warna hijau#=_=''

"hyung besok jjong hyung janji bakal mbeliin hyung ayam goring enak MEX****A" sahut minho yg menjerumuskan jjong

"iyaa bner bner" angguk jjong

"la liat jjong bersedia menjadi mempelai#plak maksud menjadi penanggung jawab atas maknae SHINee"

"eh…kok?" tanpa sadar jjong menjawab bner bner tadi

"waaaaaaa makasih jjonghyun" peluk jjong, jjong hanya memikirkan dompetnya yang akan tipis bsok

Tiba tiba changmin datang dan menghampiri taemin, untuk melaksankan rencana duo evil

"hei taem…"

"hei juga hyung "

"aku pengen buat spagethii kamu mau"

"mau hyung mau!" hilang semua rasa sakit

"tapi aku minta bantuanmu" senyum palsu

"ahh itu hal biasa hyung sangat biasa amat sangat biasa… ayo hyung" narik changmin kayak anjing#plak

Didapur mereka menyiapkan bahan bahannya. Dan mereka mulai memasak. Secara diam diam changmin mengganti lada yg ada dibotol dengan obat pencahar.

Dari kejauhan terlihat kyuhyun tertawa

"hahahahahahaha"

"wahahahahaha"

"eh ngapain ngikut jae hyung emank ada yg lucu"

"loh emank kagak ada?"

"alah tros ngapain ngikut?"

"eh.. ngapain ya?"

Kyuhyun jedotin kepala ke tembok berduri #weh sadis

"udah ah hyung sana…..hyung ini sama aja kayak onew"

"haa onew?... beda ah… aku cantik dia ganteng"

"cantik?" melongo mendengar ucapan hyungnya

"kata ibuku ak cantik"

"dimana mna cowok itu ganteng "

"cowok itu gantengnya?" angguk angguk gaje

Kyuhyun sweatdrop ria dan mengusir jaejoong

Sementara didapur

"aaa taemin aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya, jangan lupa dikasih lada trus nanti antar kebelakang ya!" perintah changmin sambil berjalan pergi dengan hawa evil

Dari kejauhan lagi kyuhyun tertawa kembali

"wahahahahahahah"

"ue kyang kyang kyang" tawa jaejoong plagiat junsu

"hyung ngapain disini?" sopan kyuhyun ma jaejoong takut karena taku ma yunho mangkannya dia sopan

"ketawa…"

"ngapain ketawa?"

"liat kamu ketawa"

"emank aku ketawa ngapain?"

"eh.. pabo ya? Situ yg ketawa kok malah Tanya aku"

"lo situ sendiri ketawa"

"lo gue ketawa karn liat kamu"

"emank ada yg lucu?"

"enggak"

"kalau gitu gag usah ketawa" kata kyuhyun sambil meninggalkan jaejoong dengan kebingungannya

"trus kenapa kyu ketawa" #mari kita akhiri #getok jaejoong biar pingsan

Taemin berjalan ke tempat dimana semua olang berkumpul

"sunbaenim ini makanannya sudah jadi!"

"hhhhhuaaaaaa kelihatanya enak tuh " puji sulli yg berhasil membuat taemin bergubrak gubrak ria dan taemints bersayat sayat ria#plak

"ini makanan asli buatan taemin lo" tambah changmin yg sukses membuat taemin berguling guling ria #jiehh==''

"hei hei… sbntar lagi pukul 12.00 loh… cepat siapkan semua" perintah junsu yg sukses membuat taemin berteriak teriak ria #author meenggila

"1…2…3…4…5.. ye ak bisa berhitung" teriak taemin dan kesuksessan sang almighty melemparinya dengan tulang ayam

"5…4…3…2…1… selamat tahu baru" terompetpun dibunyikan suara terompetnya beragam changmin suaranya ; makan makan, key : shopping shopping, onew : ayam ee ayam #latah tu mah

"ayoo kita makan!" teriak shindong dan semua pun mulai makan makanan yg telah disajikan

Masakan buatan taemin dilahap oleh jaejoong sendirian, setiap ada yg ingin meminta pasti mendapatkan hadiah death glare dari hero

"pkoknya spagethi ini milikku" kata jaejoong seperti anak kecil #inget umur ya bang#plak

"ayolah hyung aku minta sedikit saja " rayu junsu

"gag boleh junsu san asana" mengibaskan tangannny

"alah hyung.." aegyo mode on

"huh sudah sana" nendang butts indahnya junsu#plak junsu pergi dengan lesu

"aiigoo jaejoong hyung kau habiskan semua" laget yoochun melihat hyungnya yg cantik ini

"wahahah sedap walau sedikit pahit" sambil menjilat jilat piringnya

"wah hyung rakus " ==''

"eh eh kata siapa?. Aku menyisakannya kok!" nunjukin sendok

"alah Cuma sesendok doank"

"satu sendok ini berharga bagi jiji" #plak

"ehh maksud hyung, ini untuk Jiji" melongo kaget. Jaejoong angguk anggukk

Jiji yg ada dirumah merasakan penghinaan berat dari sang majikan

Mereka semua berpesta, tapi didalam kemeriahan tersebut ada yang ksakitan

"aduh perutku" keluh jaejoong sambil berguling guling dilantai

"hyung kenpa?" yunho kawatir #ciieeee

"perutku sakit melilit kayak diiket dengan tali cintamu" ala jaejoong yg berhasil membuat yunho sweatdrop ==''

"kamu blum makan ya lah mungkin itu maagg minum nie MYLA**A cepet tuntaskan saki maag" sambil bawa produknya

"promosi lagi nih…. Aku udah makan"

"makan apa?"

"spagethi bikinan taemin" meringis nahan sakit

"semuanya kau makan?"

"kagak! Nih.." ngasih satu sendok spagethii

"aku coba ya.." saat ingin melahap di tapok duluan ma jaejoong

"aish.. ini untuk jiji"

"kucing melulu… deh. Kata para member suju taemin bermetamorfosis jadi evil jadi patut kita curigai" bisik bisik tetangga di telinga

"ah.. ok silahkan" tanpa penghormatan yunho melahap makanan tersebut dan

BRAT BRET BROT #maaf tnpa sensor

"aduh perutku" yunho guling guling kyak jaejoong

"waaaaa udah mau keluar ak dulu y" lari secepat eyeshield 21

"hyunggggggg!" lari secepat cepatnya

Mereka berdua saling keluar masuk kamar mandi dan membuat semua orang curiga dan menghentikan mereka berdua

"STOP!" henti teukkie kepada keduanya

"kau mencuri hatiku ya?" lanjut jaejoong dengan innocentnya dan yunho berhasil menjatuhkan jitakan dengan sempurna

"kalian ini kenapa sih… mondar mandir kaya setrikaan?" Tanya teukki serius

"ini lo ak tadi makan spagethi buatan taemin " nunjuk nunjuk taemin

"TAEMIN!" teukkie berteriak kali ini tidak ada lagi kata ANGEL WITHOUT WINGS #0o0

"i..iya hyung ada apa?" innocent tapi takut ._.

"kau masukan bumbu apa kedalam masakanmu?"

"a aku hanya memasukan bumbu biasa tidak ad lagi yg lain" mulai merinding

"mungkin hyung makannya kebanyakan mangkanya sakit perut!" gaya changmin membela taemin

"enggak kok ak cma mengincip satu sendok aj langsung mules mules pasti ada apa apa" melirik taemin dengan mata mengancam. Taemin bersembunyi dibalik minho

"kalau gitu kita periksa bumbu bumbu di belakang" teukkie berjalan ke dapur diikuti oleh semua orang kecuali 2 evil kita

Taemin yg curiga pun mengendap endap dan menguping pembicaraan 2 evil

"hahaha rasakan si taemin obat pencaharnya sangat bekerja dengan baik" kata sie kyuhyun dan sie Changmin hanya angguk angguk

Karena mendengar perkataan tersebut si angel pun berlari dan..

"ini semua salah CHANGMIN dan KYUHYUN hyunggg!" teriak taemin yang mengagetkan semua

Kedua evil yg mendengar teriakan angel pun langsung berlari

"apa katamu taemin? Ak sudah membela mu tapi kau malah…aish kau ini" kata changmin sambil ingin memukul taemin

"terus mana buktinya ha!" teriak kyuhyun. Taemin diam dan tidak tau apa buktinya

"kau tak tau buktinya kenapa teriak!. Dasar tukang tuduh" sindir heechul yg membuat JLEBB MOMENT dihatinya Taemin

"tapi bnar bukan aku sungguh…." Jawab taemin dan berharap semua hyung dan noona noona percaya. Api semua itu pecah setelah Amber mendapatkan bungkus obat pencahar

"taemin kau gunakan ini?" memperlihatkan obat pencahar

Taemin hanya tertunduk dan mendengarkan olok olok dari teman temannya. Hyungnya pun tak mempercayainya lagi. Taemin akhirnya kehabisan kesabaran

"Terserah kalian mau apa!" berlari, pulang

Di dorm terlihat sunyi sepi tak ada tanda tanda angel di sekitar dorm

"Taemin! Kami datang" teriak key sambil membawakan bananamilk

Tapi tak ada jawaban semua mencari disudut sudut ruang tapi tetap tak ada seorangpun. Sampai akhirnya jjong menemukan surat.

"taemin kabur dari dorm!" teriak jjong

"wwaaaaaaahhhh mungkin dia plg kerumah" kata onew sambil menelpon kerumah taemin tapi mereka mengatakan taemin tidak ada dirumah

"kasian anak itu… " minho menundukkan kepala

"ya sudah pasti besok dia pulang" kata key menenagkan semua member

Tbc…

Kemanakah taemin ak kgak tau#plak

Sekali lagi maaf lama ngepostnya ak masih bnyak urusan nih ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Annyeong chingudeul…!

Perkenalkan ak author baru msih baru bgt sangat…. Amat beutd much  
>Nmaku LDRD KYUON nie fanfic pertama yg di publishkan maaf lw gaje<br>tlong direview ya pra eonni oppa kakek nenek mbah pkokx muan muanya deh

Mianhae author lama postingnya (_ _)#bow 360 derajat#plak

Disclaimer: member SHINee ma SUPERJUNIOR kususon TAEMIN ma KYUHYUN punyaku #plak

Cekidot!^^

Taemin yang kabur dari dorm pun berlari dan terus berlari. Pada akhirnya DAKH dia menyeruduk tiang lampu dan pingsan #kasian

#Taemin POV#

"aish kepalaku"

Kubuka mataku dan ternyata aku ada di depan tiang lampu yg kemarin aku tabrak

"apa tidak ada yg niat nolong aku apa kemarin ==''"

Aku mulai berdiri dan berjalan

"Aku harus pulang tapi…..aku tak mau pulang tanpa kehormatan aku harus melawan anak tengik itu " usshh taemin cool kkekekeke

#Taemin POV end#

Taemin berjalan menuju gedung SMent dengan hawa baru dan pandangan yang baru. Dia membawa kebencian yang sangat besar. Dan jiwa angelnya mulai hilang sedikit demi sedikit dan taemin telah berubah menjadi sinis.

Dia berjalan menuju ruang latihan dan disana ia bertemu dengan hyungdeulnya

"permisi" dingin taemin kepada hyungnya

Dan itu membuat para hyungnya bingung

"taemin kau kemarin kemana?" Tanya key yg kawatir dengan maknaenya ini

"urusanmu?" jawabnya singkat sambil meningggalkan hyundeulnya

"hyung taemin kok jadi kayak gitu kesambet ya?" Tanya key kepada leader imut my honey bunny sweety#plak

"iya ya,, kenapa anak itu?"

"dari pandangannya tadi sepertinya dia mau membunuh kita semua?" alay jjong yg berhasil membuat onkey merinding

"yaelah anak itu napok nyamuk aj gag tega apa lgi bunuh kita " ejek minho dengan santainya

"oh…mungkin dia kekurangan ayam karena katanya setiap hari makan tahu buat pengganti ayam?" ulasan itu membuat ketiga dongsaengnya menjitak onew

Diperjalanan menuju kamar ganti taemin bertemu dengan kyuhyun

"Lihat saja nanti, mati kau" kata taemin lirih

Kata kata itu seakan membius kyuhyun dan membuat dia sedikit gemetar

"tae…taemin"

Jadwal latihan pun telah habis taemin dan keempat member shinee lainnya kembali ke dorm

"akhirnya bisa duduk juga" lega onew

"hyung taemin dari tadi kok diem ya?" Tanya key

"mungkin sariwawan ehh wawan sariawan duh jadi manggil tukang ojek sebelah"

"alah hyung ini" jitak hyungnya yang aga sedikit gimana githu

Tak lama kemudian taemin keluar dari kamar dan beranjak pergi dari dorm

"kau mau kemana taem, kalo mau ke beli ayam aku ikut" Tanya leader ayam holic

" aku berangkat" sambil keluar dari dorm

Taemin berjalan menelusuri jalan hatiku #plak. Taemin berjalan menuju taman tiba-iba bertemulah ia dengan Lee Teuk dan kyuhyun.

"Taemin!"teriak taeukie

"hyung..."

"Taem ikut kami menuju kedai kopi yuk?"

"iya boleh" taemin tersenyum kecil dan memandang sinis ke arah Kyuhyun.

Mereka bertiga masuk dan duduk di kedai tersebut. Lee teuk memesan kopi dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Taemin.

"hyung, kau bilang pada semua bahwa kau yang melakukan itu, atau aku bertindak?" tanya taemin sambil memasang death glare

"hahahahahaha kau mengancam ku taemin?"

"ku beri kau waktu 2 hari untuk mengakuinya"

"dasar anak kecil" menegelus kepala taemin.

"aku bisa bertindak lebih dari yang kau fikirkan?" taemin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sedikit gemetar mendengar perkataan Taemin.

"aku takkan takut" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang tangannya agartak gemetar

"takut dengan siapa?" tanya teukie yang tiba tiba berada di samping kyuhyun

"hahahahahahhaa tidak dengan siapa siapa kok!" tersenyum kecil.

"taemin mana?"

"pergi, dan aku juga harus pergi? Dah hyung!" kyuhyun berjalan pergi meninggalkan Lee Teuk dengan 3 cup kopi

"kyu, lalu kau menyuruhku untuk menghabiskan ke3 kopi ini?" teriak Teukie

"berikan saja pada member lain di Dorm" kata Kyuhyun

Lee Teuk berjalan keluar dari kedai dengan lesu.

#Author POV end"

#Kyuhyun POV#

Mengapa Taemin berubah sampai segithunya ya?. Aku haruus bicara dengan changmin.

"changmin!" teriakku sambil gedor gedor pintu

Sedangkan di dalam terjadi pertikaian.

"Yunho, bukain dong tuh ada tamu nyariin changmin"

"aishh hyung lgi asyik nih!" sambil maen PSP

"mungkin saja tu ahjumma penjual ramen sebelah" sahut junsu sambil memasangwajah seram

"iya mungkin kata Junsu benar. Bukannya changmin sering ngebond disitu" tambah Yoochun

"dia terkenal galak, dia bakal mencincang artis seperti kita" jelas Yunho yang langsung bersembunyi di balik Jaejoong diikuti oleh Yoosu Copule

"kalian ini penakut!" kata Jaejoong sambil menuju pintu dan membukanya lalu...

"ahjumma maafkan kita ahjumma kita masih belom punya uang tawaran manggung masih sedikit jadi kita berlima belom punya uang." Jaejoong sujud sujud di depan kyuhyun. Yunyoosu terlihat sweatdrop ria

"hyung...hyung.. itu bukan Ahjumma Ramen itu Kyuhyun" bisik Junsu.

Jaejoong pun langsung berdiri.

"aishh kau ini kyu, ada masalah apa kau disini?"

"aku ingin bertemu Changmin" senyum senyum Gaje

"changmin bilang bahwa dia tak mau menemuimu"

"tolonglah aku Hyung tolong tolong" sujud sujud di depn hyungnya yang cantik

"aisshh baiklah ok ok aku panggilkan"

Beberapa menit kemudia Changmin keluar dari tempat persembnyiannya

"kenapa kau kesini?"

"soal taemin" kyuhyun memasang wajah penuh ketakutan

"aku tidak mau, di menelpon ku. Dan kudengar nada bicaranya mengancam. Aku takut."

"memangnya apa yang ia katakan paadamu?"

"dia berkata bila aku membantumu nasibku akan lebih parah darimu"

"dia berubah drastis"

Changmin mengangguk

"bantulah aku changmin"

"maaf kyu untuk kali ini TIDAK!" Changmin beranjak pergi dan meninggalkanku.

Aku harus bagaimana?. Bila aku jujur aku pasti akan dimarah oleh hyungdeul.

#kyuhyun POV end#

#author POV#

Semua akan serba terbalik ketika Taemin mulai bertindak. Karena setelah diberi waktu selama 2 hari Kyuhyun tidak segera mengaku.

Dimalam itu SuperJunior dan SHINee berlatih bersama.

"waaaaaa sesudah latihan enaknya minum ice tea nih" saran Yesung

"siapa yg akan membuatkannya ?" tanya wookie

"bagaimana dengan Angel kita Kyu?" saran Sungmin yg diikuti oleh senyum evil Taemin

"ide bagus tuh" teriak siwon

"MAAKKKNNNAAAAAAEEEEEEEEE#capslock soak lngsung" teriak heechul

Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri hyungnya

"apa?"

"buati kita semua ice tea y jangan lupa sama shinee sekalian"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan pergi ke dapur

Taemin pun berjalan menghampiri kyuhyun ke dapur

Ketika kyuhyun sedang membuat ice tea tiba tiba...

"hai kyu!" sapa tak sopan taemin

"ke..kenapa kau disini" jawab kyu niru ajis gagap

"aku mau membantumu" kata taemin sambil mengambil obat pencahar dari sakunya

"a...apa itu?" #kyu mau nggantiin ajis gagap di opj

"berikan ini pada semuanya kecuali ak dan bila kau tak memberikannya PSP ini akan lenyap!" ancam taemin

"he...darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

"kasih tau gag y? Yakin mau tahu? Kayaknya mau tempe tuh" gila taemin #thor pingsan karena di ancurin masa ama TAEMINTS

"berikan padaku?"

"kau tuangkan dulu baru nanti ak kembalikan"

Kyuhyun dengan pasrah hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun menuang semua obat pencahar itu dengan rata

"mana kembalikan?" mnta kyuhyun pada taemin yg sedang bermain PSP miliknya

"adohhhh nanggung nih nanti y" taemin berjalan pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yg sedang terbakar amarah

Setelah itu kyuhyun pergi ketempat latihan dan menyuguhkan minuman itu pada semua hyungnya. Kecuali SHINee, karena SHINee bukan hyung kyuhyun ^^v

Tak lama kemudia secara mereka bersamaan berteriak

"aaaaaaaaaaa pppperrrrutttkuuuu !"

Taemin hanya melirik dan melanjutkan minumnya

"kyu kau pkek airnya bukan air comberan kan?" tanya teukkie sambil menahan sakit

"hyung kau tidak pkai teh yg basi kan?" tanya key

"tidakk!" geleng kyuhyun

"hyung mungkin hyung kasih es yg udah basi?" tanya jjong yg langsung mendapatkan jitakan dari minho

"bukan esnya! Mungkin gelasnya yg basi?" kata minho yg mendapat jitakan dari onew

"salah tau! Yg bner belum dikasih ayam, kalau dikasih ayam pasti tidakakan begini" PD onew dan langsung tanpa BABIBUBEBO mendapat jitakan semua member shinee kecuali taemin yg hanya melirik sinis seperti ilfiel.

Super Junior hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepala, ternyata ada orang yg lebih aneh dibanding mereka semua.

Kyuhyun hanya merundukkan kepalanya

"lalu kenapa sakit perut semua? Kau kasih apa?" tanya polos sungmin

Kyuhyun terdiam

"tadi Taemin..." belum selesai kyu berbicara, ia melihat kearah taemin yg sedang memasang deathglare yg amat sangat menakutkan. Serasa taemin mengirimkan pesan _mengadu berarti mati. _

Karena taemin mulai curiga si kyu akan membocorkannya dengan sigap taemin berlari kearah kyu sambil berkata

"hyung apa ini?...emmmm inikan obat pencahar hyung?... kok hyung melakukan ini pada hyungdeul lainnya?" taemin mengambil botol obat pencahar yg ad dikntong milik kyuhyun.

"kenapa aku menaruhnya disini pabo!" lirih kyuhyun "TAEMIN!" teriak kyuhyun

"iyaa?" jawab taemin

"ad yg baru nih?"

"apa?"

"nih" kyuhyun memukul taemin dan membuat taemin terjatuh

"aww hyung apa yg kau lakukan?"

"dasar kau iblis" jawab hyung penuh amarah

Taemin hanya tersenyum sinis dan mencoba berdir

"jangan munafik kyu kau itu yg iblis! Evil!" teriak maknae angel ini dengan penuh kemarahan

"berani kau ha?"

"aishh siapa yg takut deengan mu iblis"

Karena emosi kyuhyun mendorong taemin secara kasar. Taemin pun terjatuh hingga menabrak meja meja dibelakangnya.

"kyuhyun apa apaan kau ini?" teriak taemin

"kau..." kyuhyun ingin memukul taemin tapi terhenti karena melihat Taemin yg hampir menangis

"hyung aku sudah mencoba sabar selama ini pada apa yg telah hyung lakukan padaku. Mengapa kau selalu tega melihatku dimarah oleh hyungdeul. Hyung apa ak pernah punya masalah denganmu?. Tidak kan?" taemin berteriak lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat latihan.

Di berlari menuju aman tiba tiba DAKH kejadian malam lalu terulabg lagi taemin menabrak tiang listrik dan pingsan

#author POV end#

#taemin POV end#

Aduh kepalaku sakit sekali. Ternyata aku ada di depan taman. Emank gag ad yg nolongin ak ap? Ih dasar jahat semua

Aduuhhhhhh masak aku pingsan sejak malam lalu sampai sekarang masih ad disini. Tapi bajuku kok udah ganti. Ya sudah ak harus plg hyung pasti kangen sama aku.

"hyunggggg!" teriak taemin di dorm sambil senyum senyum

"taemin? Kok senyum senyum sih padahal tadi marah marah?" tanya hyung aneh

"marah dengan siapa?"

"kyuhyun hyung?"

"kyuhyun hyung? Kapan ak kan baru datang di dorm hari ini, bukannya kemaren malam ak belom pulang"

"taemin, kau sudah pulang pagi lalu?. Kau gagar otak y?"

"enggak, Cuma pas abis perayaan tahun baru itu akkan lari, lalu ak menabrak tiang listrik abis itu ak udah gag inget lgi. Ak bangun bangun ak masih ad didepan tiang listrik itu dan bajuku sudah ganti?" ah ak bingung

Semua hyungku hanya diam tanpa bahasa. Dan hyung pun menceritakan ceritaku ke Super Junior

Ak juga diceritakan oleh hyung apa saja yg terjadi antara ak dan kyuhyun

Hehehe ternyata aku bisa galak juga kekeke ^^v

#taemin POV end#

#kyuhyun POV#

Aishh ternyata taemin kerasukan apa githu. Tapi kok dia bisa nangis. Oh atau mungkin dia adalah taemin yg sedang diselimuti dengan amarah.

"kyuhyun!" panggil sungmin hyung

"iy"

"kemarilah kami ingin bicara padamu"

Aku menuruti hyung ku ini akupun berjalan menuju ruang tengah

"kyuhyun bisakah kau jujur ap yg kau lakukan pada taemin?" tanya leeteuk hyung

Dengan terpaksa aku berbicara sejujur jujurnya. Dan semuanya dan akupun melibatkan changmin didalamnya kekeke biarlah

#kyuhyun POV end#

#chaangmin POV#

Aishhhh kenapa kyuhyun menceritakan pada member yg lain, terus ngapain ngomong ke jaejoong dan yunho hyung aku bsa mati

"! Kau tak dapat jatah makan malam selama 5 hari titik." Teriak jaejoonghyung penuh amrah

"aigggoooo jae hyung plissssss jangan kau lakukan ini padaku" aku bersujud didepannya

"!" jaejoong hyung pergi lalu datanglah yunho hyung

"dasar kau ini GET OUT #Nyanyi JYJ GET OUT "

"ampuuun yunnie hyung" sujud suju

"gag bisa KEEP YOURE HEAD DOWN sampek besok baru ak maafkan" yunho hyung meninggalkan ak yg sedang bergulin guling dikarpet

Sedangkan yoosuu kopule ketawa ketiwi sambil nyanyi BALOONS

aaaahhhhhhhhhhh ini membuat ku ggggiiiiilllllaaaaaaaaaaaa

#changmin POV end#

#AUTHOR Pov#

Keesokan harinya raemin bertemu dengan kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum memandang taemin sambil mengatakan

"mianhae (_ _)"

Taemin hanya tersenyum dan melewati hyungnya itu. Sampai sekarang taemin sepertinya masih belom menjawab permintaan maaf dari hyungnya.

Dan dengan akhir yg GAJE ini saya memutuskan untuk menyudahi FF iini

The end

Gaje y akhirannya mianhae ya author budrek nih #bahasa apaan tu

GOMAWOOOOOOOOO!

Please REVIEW ok ok!

Park YUIrin gag papa kok makasih y reviwnya (_ _)

rani kim hehehe makasih y (_ _)


End file.
